The coexistence of three cancer epidemiology programs in Cancer Centers on the edge of the Pacific Basin and the long and productive international collaboration of Pacific cancer workers has provided the stimulus for this application to fund a Symposium on Cancer Epidemiology in the Pacific Basin. It is our hope that this Symposium will permit the participants to become acquainted with the resources and goals of each others' programs and provide a stepping stone for further international collaboration.